


The incident

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Caught, College, Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Mention of sex, NSFW Art, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Talking about it was embarrassing enough, Buying it was shocking enough, Using it was not too bad but her finding it well that's enough to make you wanna die of embarrassment
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	The incident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid idea that I came up with XD.Also I know it drags in most places that is because Im not a writer. forgive XD. One more thing forgive me the mistakes I did not edit this. XD enjoy though.

There were certain perks of dating a college student, the free time, the constant jokes that Korra could make about Asami dating a high school student even though Asami had only graduated early and Korra only had about 4 months left in high school. The best thing about dating a college student was that Asami had her own place, which meant no parents walk-in or dads telling you to keep the door open with Asami having her own apartment near her campus it meant Korra could stay over anytime. That meant all matters of fun for both and experimenting for all parties.

Korra walked into her house thinking about if she was gonna go by Asami's today she did have tests and school but Asami had free time and wanted to see her and after 2 weeks of stress, Asami needed to see Korra bad. As Korra made her way upstairs to her room she found her door closed which was odd since her parents were gone too which was no surprise due to their jobs.

Korra opened the door to see her room in a neat form which had to be her mom who cleaned everything right before a big trip. It was good luck to her mom. Korra walked over to plop down on her bed and rest, but a box in her closet caught her eye, which made a million ideas go there her mind since her closet door was always closed.

At the speed of light, she went to pick up the box seeing a small note saying “might want to keep this in a better secret place a shoebox is no place for something this delicate” love mom written on a sticky note.

Korra was horrified with a red blush spearing her face. There was only one thing she kept sket secret from her parents, only one thing that two people knew about. Opening the box, Korra's blushing and embarrassment got even bigger and brighter looking down to see the purple strap on that Asami had bought as a gift for both of them to use. The strap on dildo had a makeshift bow with another note on it.

This note was from her dad and simply saying “make sure not to hurt Asami too much”

Korra's horror seemed to have no end at first, her mom now her dad grabbing the toy as fast as she could she ran to her car to make her way to Asami apt.

“HAHAHAHAHA Asami laughed louder than Korra had ever heard before finding more humor in this situation than Korra.

“It's not funny Asami,” Korra said pouting with a hint of red in her cheeks

“Oh come on, it's a little funny babe,” Asami said, sitting next to Korra trying to stop her laugh from coming out. “Plus the notes make it even funnier” Asami went on particularly liking the one Korra's dad wrote.

“No, it's not I mean they must think I bought it,” Korra said with a shocked face, turning to Asami who had a sly smile. “And on top of that my dad's note make sure not hurt you oh god that is the worst day of my life”

“Ok 2 things first I will explain that I bought it and just say it was a joke gift second the notes are right”

“ASAMI” Korra yelled.

“HAHAHA I'm sorry,” Asami said laughing once more “you're right this is a very serious situation and we should handle it with care”.asami said still trying not to laugh

“Thank you”

“But your dads not is true though,” Asami said with a devilish smile

“ASAMI” Korra yelled sitting up

“What its true you do tend to lose control when we use it” Asami looked at Korra trying to her face in her face.

“Please no more”

“Especially when we you flip me over on my stomach and thrust inside, I mean you being dominant is a turn on but sometimes you can grip my hips and slap my ass too much”

“Oh spirits help me “

“Korra don't worry you need help with a little self-control and you know you can get self-control,” Asami said kissing Korra on the back of the neck while touching her breast.

“Ho- How? Korra said nervously turning around.

“With lots of practice” whispering into Korra's ear and turning away to grab the toy and going into the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcomed good or bad.


End file.
